Summoned together by the force of destiny
by xxTapedxxUpxxHeartsxx
Summary: 5 warriors scatterd across the land have to band togeter to distroy the new evil that has arised. can they make it through it all. along with the inugang u never know what might happen
1. introduction

Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha and co. they belong to the creators and not us so leave us alone stupid lawyers….but we wish we owned them….but we do own our own characters.

Oooohhh ya this story is made by: me (kawaii yuki inumiko a.k.a tidus's lil hottie)

:Yessika

: Higure-Koinu

: B.D Gerretson

INTRO 

Alone in a dark cave a old presence began to stir. The shikon shard embedded inside the creature began to glow. its eyes slowly started opening and its black bottomless depths gazed around when suddenly it fully awoke with a bang, taking the cave with it, the creature came out of the dirt with blood red streaks and a smirk on its face.

The smaller person who slept outside the cave guarding him woke and began to shake with fear 'he isn't supposed to wake!'. The small guardian drew the magic scroll the old priestess had given her adn began to cast the spell. 'please find those who are destined to save us all, the ones who are scattered across the land to save it from falling into sheer darkness"

Reivew please and tell us what u think (chaps will be longer)1


	2. yuki

Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha and co. they belong to the creators and not us so leave us alone stupid lawyers…. but we wish we owned them…. but we do own our own characters.

Oooohhh ya this story is made by: me (kawaii yuki inumiko a.k.a tidus's lil hottie)

:Yessika

: Higure-Koinu

: B.D Gerretson

: Reina

This Dawn thinks third person is hilarious! This Higure thinks its retarded…

This Yuki is having fun! This Reina is excited to see her Uncle Sesshy!

This Sesshomaru is never excited. This Reina is pouting at him.

This Dawn is amused. So is this Higure

This Kouryou thinks Haku is hot...makes a soft rain

This Yuki points out that is an Inuyasha fanfic. This Kouryou pouts then says that Inuyasha is too…rains harder

Kagome: HANDS OFF MY MAN! Inuyasha: Kagome…?

Kagome: Heehee…. oops sweat drop

This Higure is laughing hard! This Dawn is rolling around laughing.

Kagome: SHUT UP! This Reina pokes Inuyasha to go to her

This Yuki WANTS THE GODDAMMED STORY TO START

This Dawn, this Kouryou, this Reina, this Higure, Inuyasha, and Kagome say: fine

Story starts

It was a beautiful, warm day in Sengoku Jidai. I was sitting in my favorite tree relaxing; it's beautiful, cherry blossoms falling all around me. There was a light, cool breeze. It was just right. I jumped off the tree. 'I smell a hot spring nearby" I said out loud to no one. Wandering off to the hot spring I could overhear two people arguing, one was a girl and one was a boy.

"Where do you think your going wench" I heard the boy yell.

"I'm going home stupid… so SIT" the girl yelled back.

"Wow they have some problems," I thought out loud again. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

In case your wondering who I am, well…. It's me.

My name is Yuki and I'm a half demon, well half dog demon and half miko. I have long black hair with electric blue streaks that goes down too just above my butt. I have electric blue eyes and black nails and lips. I'm a very hyper, happy, outgoing, optimistic person, and sometimes I guess I can be annoying, but I wouldn't really know because I've never had any friends.

Well I did have a friend at some point when I was little. But I doubt he remembers me because it's been so long, it's been about 52 years. I can remember that he always wore a red outfit and had long silvery/white hair. Sometimes I pray to kami that I will see him again.

Once I got to the hot springs I got undressed and dipped into the water. "Aaahhhh, this feels nice." I whispered out loud. This week had been such a hard week for me. I found a shard of the Shikon No Tama…the jewel of the four souls. Ever since I found it, demons just kept coming after me all the time. But for some reason none had come after me today.

'Oh well' I thought to myself while dipping my hair under water. When suddenly I heard an explosion. "What the hell was that?" I practically yelled. I got out of the hot spring, dried off and got dressed as fast as I could and sped off through the trees to go find out what that noise was.

When I got to the clearing I saw a mountain side in pieces everywhere and some strange creature standing in the middle of all the mess. The creature had deep, almost bottomless looking eyes and red stripes on his face. He was covered in some strange looking slime, towering over a little guy about to take a good swipe at him with his claws.

"Hey!" I yelled at the big monster thing. It looked up at me and started walking closer too me. "What the hell do you think your doing?" I asked/ screamed. I tried to move and run but I couldn't I was frozen in my spot and if I even could start running now he'd still catch me. Suddenly he stopped in his place and said "dne na ot eomc lliw dlrow eht"." And then he ran off.

I stood there for a second wondering what to do. I walked up to the small man whom I saved from that creature. "What the hell was that?" I asked the little guy.

"That my fair maiden was a terrible, terrible demon who used to terrorize this land long ago, his name is jaakuwan."

"Uumm ok. May I ask what your name is?" I asked the little guy.

"My name fair maiden is Seijin." He answered solemnly.

"Oh Okie well my name is Yuki, and I'm a half miko and half dog demon." I answered him.

"Oh? So you are the one the scroll seeks." He thought out loud.

"What are you talking about old man?" I asked him getting ticked off.

"Here read it for your self." He said handing the scroll too me, so I started reading.

"_Five warriors are scattered across this land, they are the only ones with the power to destroy this new evil. The first one: find the one with miko and demon blood who is walking the land alone in need of friendship, trust to her to find you. The second one: From the east, where the sun rises, shall come the passionate protector. The next one: Look through the forest and find the one of dragon blood who knows nothing of her past. Located somewhere in the west is where you will find her. Then the next one: look to the north to find the one of strong demon blood who lost herself in her hatred. And the very last person you must look for: find the one born of the two great fighters of the jewel who travel the land through and through. Where you find her will be where you started so look at your past and fight for the future along side each other, never giving into any problem and you'll make it through it all."_

'Wow' I thought. 'He was right.'

"So you were right, but How..What..Why..Who?" I was so confused.

"It was a prediction mad by a woman that goes by the name Midoriko."

"Oh the creator of the shikon jewel right?" I asked.

"Yes exactly." Seijin answered. "According to the scroll you must go on a journey together the 4 other warriors and on this journey I will accompany you." Seijin said.

"Uumm okay well then lets go." I answered happily. So off we went and started our journey heading east to find our first companion.


	3. cho

"_From the east, where the sun rises, shall come the passionate protector."_

As the sun peaked over the horizon, a shaft of light fell upon the sleeping face of a beautiful dog demon. The gentle light woke her and she opened her eyes revealing their golden hue. This woman, a powerful warrior, was Me: Cho.

I sat up and began to brush my long hair. My hair is almost to my knees and a bright fiery red. As I brushed my hair out, a short old woman entered the room and started fussing at me.

"Lady Cho! That is a job for servants my lady!" The smaller demon said.

"Kaiya I can brush my own hair out." I replied patiently. The old demon had been my nurse since I was a pup and I knew she meant no disrespect.

"But your pretty claws my lady! You do not want to damage such beauty." Kaiya said.

I stared at her and Kaiya huffed before bowing and scurrying out. I looked at her claws rolling my eyes; they were gold and matched the color of the rising sun that was on my forehead. _Kaiya worries too much. I need to get out of here for a while. _I thought and stood. My sleeve shimmered down my arm when I lifted it to move aside the cover on the window to reveal bright orange stripes that matched the color of my eyelids and the single stripe of color on each of my cheeks. I looked out at the rising sun and suddenly felt a pull in my heart. _What the…? _I touched a hand to my chest and concentrated on what it felt like. _I feel as if…someone needs me…I feel like I need to be somewhere._ My eyes flew open and I spun about shedding my kimono and pulling on my warriors clothing. _That decides it. I am going. _I took two hair sticks and put the top of my hair into a bun with them leaving a single stand to frame the side of my face. I grabbed my sword and knife and strode from the room.

"Lady Cho! Where are you going?" Kaiya asked chasing me as I started from the house.

"I need to go somewhere Kaiya. I don't know when I'll be back." I said opening the door and pausing to pick the direction. _West…_ "Goodbye Kaiya. I'll be back when I can."

"Lady Cho…" Kaiya whispered as I walked away.

I headed off following the nudging feeling inside, knowing I needed to be somewhere and soon.

A day or so later I approached a clearing where I smelled two different scents. I could feel my chest pulling me towards the scent of the two. As I wandered from beneath the branches the two looked up at me. There was a girl with black hair and blue streaks and a tiny man. Both were demons.

I looked them over carefully then stepped closer. "Hello. My name is Cho."

The girl stood and faced me. "Hiya I'm Yuki."

The man looked over a piece of paper in his hand and then jumped to his feet. "I am Seijin. We have been looking for you."

"Why were you looking for me?" I asked one hand moving slowly to my sword hilt.

"Not for a fight my lady! No a terrible demon has arisen and we need you to help battle. You felt the pull did you not?" Seijin asked.

Yuki looked me over, studying my appearance and weapons. "You're a high-ranking inu."

"My parents were." I replied. "I left them when I became a woman."

"What? Why?" Yuki asked.

"They tried to force me into marriage." I said and moved closer to the two. I sat down and when they sat across from me I looked at the short man. "Please tell me more."


	4. kouryou's story

_Look through the forest and find the one of dragon blood who knows nothing of her past. Located somewhere in the east is where u will find her. _

The sun could be seen rising with all its glory on the horizon. The East. I could feel the warmness of the welcoming sun. Sun's rays hitting my closed eyes. "Aww time to get up all ready?" I said to no on in particular. Getting up from the floor and my "pillow" friend rocky, stretching up and yawning. My names is Kouryou I'm a dragon. I can change to a human if I want to. I have a silver body that shines with all it's glory in the moon's light.

My mane is a midnight blue color, but with the suns rays it shines like the endless sea. When I'm in my human form I look like a 12 year old, I have dirty blonde hair that is up to my shoulders and hazel eyes to go with. I am the controller of all rain and water. I have been trying to find something from my past ever since I could remember. But I still can't find anything, I'm currently searching for something from my past and what did I find nothing. I have no home, the water is my home and only companion.

I feel like my body is being called out to some one, so I ignore it. I keep walking. I hear some people talking. "I wonder who can that be." I say out loud. I run to where they are, I keep running, I feel like I'm being called to them. 'This better be good, or else I would have to fight.' I think to myself.

I reach the destination. There are 3 unknown people to me since I don't know anyone. So I walk up to them hoping that they would be my friends, since I don't have any. I stand in front of a very pretty young woman that has black hair and blue streaks. "Who are you guys?" I ask dumbfounded. "Well my name is Yuki, and this is Cho, and this here," she says pointing to a girl with bright red hair that was pretty long, and then to a short man that was holding some kind of scroll. "This is Seijin." Yuki told me. "Hi my name is Kouryou." I say.

"Ah the one of dragon blood, my dear lady Kouryou did you feel a pull toward us?" Asked the little man. "Uh yes, but how did you know that I'm a dragon, do you know my past?" My voice raises like there's hope beginning to open for me. "Well no but I do know because we need you to fight side by side with us for the great evil that has awoken, Jaakuwan, you my dear friend are very strong and we need you along with Yuki and Cho, but this is not the end of our list, next is," he searches through the scroll, "_look to the north to find the one of strong demon blood you lost herself in her hatred._" He informs me.

I jump up and down like a little girl, clapping my hands together, I can see the other 2 girls starring at me like I'm crazy or something. "Yes I have friends!" I say very enthusiastic to have new friends. But then all of a sudden I have my knees on the floor and you can hear sobbing. "But I'm never going to learn my past or even know if I have a family, I'm all alone in this world." I cry. Yuki goes up to me and kneels next to me, comforting me.

"We are here to make new friendships, you would start over with us, I may not guarantee that you are going to learn of your past, but I sure will be your friend." Yuki was now patting my head like some kind of puppy. "Thanks." I stopped crying. Then Cho steps up to me and I look up at her, she kneels to the other side of me, and starts combing my hair with her claws. "Ah, did you know that when someone touches my hair I clam down, so keep that in mine if I go crazy all over the place." I giggle.

"No problem, and yes I will be your friend too." Cho said delighted.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friend ship.


	5. higure's story

"Speaking**"**

"_**Thinking"**_

**Chapter five: Higure**

Seijin opened the scroll to read the next clue. _Go to the north to find the one with strong demon blood but the heart of a human, who has lost herself in her hate. _"We must travel to the north to find the next member of the group." Seijin started walking and everyone just looked at each other before following.

**In a forest north of the travelers. **

I walked through the forest growling at anyone or anything. I caught sight of my reflection in a small pool of water but turned away from it. I knew what I looked like. I had black dog-ears on my head and hair that was half way down my back. I had a tail that had a streak of yellow down the middle with a line of red on each side and ice blue eyes.

"Stupid forest, stupid humans, stupid demons, stupid world!" I growled to myself. I paused when I saw a group of children playing around a lake enjoying their life. This made me even more annoyed and I felt a sharp pain. I glanced at them one last time and walked off, leaving them behind.

Most people hated me, I know, because I was something that didn't happen that often. I was the offspring of a full demon and a half demon, making me three quarters demon. Father had abandoned me at birth and my mother had been killed leaving me to be raised by a family of humans. But…the other villagers didn't like me bring in the village and they killed my adopted parents, hoping it would drive me away.

To most people I was known as Higure, 'Twlight'. Over the years my rage grew until it was all I knew. I didn't know if I hurt myself or anyone around me. I just…existed.

**Back with the group.**

The group had stopped to take a rest from walking when Yuki looked up to see Cho sitting in a tree relaxing and watching the stars. "Hey Cho, do you think will be able to find this person?"

Cho looked down at Yuki. Kouryou just sat in front of the fire cooking food while Seijin looked over the scroll again. "Of course we will." Cho put a smile on her face even though she felt that something was wrong.

"We have to." Kouryou softly. Sometime later they ate and went to sleep, not knowing what the day held for them

The sun came up and the group continued on. They found themselves in a deep forest that was filled with life, but had the scent of death looming over it. "So Seijin, any idea where we're going?" Cho asked looking around.

"We walk till we find what we're looking for. I have a feeling today is going to be hard day." He answered.

They walked through the forest and before much longer heard screaming and yelling from a village that was a short distance. They ran to the sound only to find a large black dog attacking the village. The dog turned its head and looked at them, growling. All of them but Cho took a defensive stance, ready to fight. But instead of attacking the dog just ran off back into the forest. The villagers calmed down and went repair the damage.

Yuki walked into the village and up to an old woman. "What was that?"

The old woman looked at her. "That my child was Higure. She is an angry demon and hates this village because years ago some villagers killed the family that had raised her from a pup. I'll tell you the whole story if you'd come with me."

The group followed the old women into a small hut, one of the few that wasn't damaged. "Where would you like me to start?" asked the old women.

"Tell us why she hates this village," Yuki said. The old women explain Higure's past and that she lived in the forest and once in a while attacked the village in anger.

The group stayed the night in the village helping repair and fixing what they could. When morning came the group left and went into the forest. The old woman had to them that Higure resided there.

I woke up to hear strangers walking towards where I was. "What are you doing in this forest?" I growled.

"We're looking for the one called Higure, we need to ask her something." A woman with long red hair claimed stepping in front of the others.

I jumped out of my tree and walked towards the group. They watched me carefully, the small man was frankly staring at my ears. "Well…you wanted to talk to me so stop staring and ask me your blasted question!" I snarled.

"First are you Higure?" asked one of the other girls, she had dark hair with streaks of blue.

"Yes, I'm Higure. Who wants to know?" I growled.

"We have been looking for you because we need your help in fighting a great evil." The small man said bowing.

"Why should I help anyone? I have no reason too, I could care less!" I said, glaring at the group.

"So you're not going to help us?" The girl with streaked hair asked incredulous.

"Why should I help anyone?" I answered.

"Because it's the right thing to do!" The other girl with lighter hair announced.

"I don't care if its right or wrong. I will not help you or anyone." I snarled as I threw a punch at the small light haired girl. She jumped away only to have me kick her in the gut. She quickly recovered and punched me in the jaw.

"Stop it you two!" The girl with streaked hair said and tried to get them to stop only to be thrown into a tree.

Fed up with the mindless fighting, the redheaded woman jumped in and threw me in one direction and the other girl in another.

I was the first one to get up. "I'm not helping you. I'm not going to save the world or this land. For all I care…the world can burn and be destroyed." I snarled and jumped into the trees and away from the group.

Back in the clearing they turned to each other. Cho looked back at where Higure had run off to and then back to the group. "Get the last warrior. I'll get Higure."


	6. reina's story

I walked slowly down the path sulking. I had wanted to go to an old cave I had found down near the river, but my mother had said no. I sighed, if I had just asked my father, I probably could have gone. But now I was stuck going to my aunt's house.

My name is Reina no Taisho. I'm the amazing, talented daughter of InuYasha no Taisho and Kagome Higurashi. I'm thirteen years old right now, so I'm not the best fighter in the world. But I will be one day! I'm gonna be as good as my father, and be the greatest warrior there ever was.

It took me forever to get to My Aunt Kaita's place. She lives near the next village, around the Karn Mountains. She was the village healer and Seer. She was also quite the sorceress.

"Kaita!" I called when I got there. "I'm here to see you!" I stuck my head in to see my aunt asleep in the corner. I turned around with a sigh. Now I would have to go home…

"_Well, Reina!_" A voice said. "_I was waiting for you to get here!_" I whipped around. Brix, a western celestial dragon, sat there, his head tilted to the side. "_Would you like to go on a trip?_" My eyes widened, and Brix grinned.

Next thing I knew we were both at the cave I had so desperately hoped to explore. I turned to Brix.

"Will you be going in?" I asked. Brix shook his head.

"_No._" he said. "_But I will place a spell upon you to protect you from harm._" With that, he started humming and chanting a short spell. There was a flash of rainbow light, and I gasped.

"Thanks Brix!" I called, and ran off into the cave. I was sure everything would be fine. How could any harm come to me when I was protected by one of Brix's spells?

What I didn't know was that I wasn't under the spell. I didn't know that I had been rejected because destiny held a different purpose for me. Turns out…there was _a lot_ I didn't know…

I wandered around for a while. At first, it all seemed fine. But soon I had no clue where I was. The caves were much bigger then I had anticipated. When I finally saw a light, I was sure it was the way out. When I got there though, a surprise met me.

It seemed I had stumbled upon the back entrance to the cave. It was a steep drop to the bottom, so I knew I had to turn back. That as when I spotted something in the distance. I leaned forward to get a closer look, and made a mistake.

I lost my footing, and down I went. I crashed into rocks and other things as I plummeted down. When I hit the bottom, the pain was so bad I couldn't feel anything. I was dimly aware of another presence somewhere close by, but soon even that was gone as my mind collapsed. Soon I could take no more, and my mind embraced the darkness…


	7. yuki 2

"Speaking**"**

'**_Thinking'_**

Chapter 7

Kouryou, Seijin, and I watched as Cho ran off after that Higure person.

"You think Cho is going to catch up to Higure?" I asked Kouryou and Seijin slightly worried.

"Well, if she doesn't then that means…………that the prophecy won't come true and that would be bad right?" Kouryou questioned.

I could tell she was worried too.

"Don't worry, I am sure Cho will catch Higure." Seijin assured both of us.

"Okay well then, shouldn't we head back to the village and see if we could help out and rebuild stuff for the villagers?" I suggested.

"Uumm…sure, why not?" Kouryou answered me as we started heading back to the village.

When we got back to the village I could see some of the villagers already rebuilding their homes, we saw the old woman we had been talking to before and went to talk to her again.

"Oh hello there folks did you find Higure? Where'd your other friend with the long red hair go?" the old lady asked politely.

"Yes, we did find Higure, but she ran off before we could talk to her. Our friend you're talking about, her name is Cho, ran after her and told us to go find the last warrior we need." Kouryou answered.

"Can we do anything around here to help you guys out a little?" Seijin asked politely.

"Why yes, yes you can help. We would greatly appreciate the help too." She answered.

Kouryou, Seijin, and I helped them rebuild their village. We worked practically all night, so when we finally went to bed the old lady, whom we had befriended, let us use the spare bed rooms that night to sleep in. "Night Ryou, night Seijin." I said while yawning. I walked into my room lay down on the bed and fell asleep, but that night I had the strangest dream.

Dream

_A girl with long silver hair and black bangs was talking to a western celestial dragon. Suddenly they appear in front of a cave, they say something to each other, then the girl goes into the cave, it all goes black, and the next thing I see is the girl is running through the cave, she suddenly loses her footing and falls, she falls down and lands on the ground with a hard thud, and was still, not moving, but slightly breathing._

End

I woke up with sweat dripping down my face, and breathing hard. Kouryou came into my room and sat down beside me. "Hey Yuki, what's wrong? I came in to wake you up." She asked me quietly.

"I…i...i…don't really know, I had a dream….it was, a girl….she fell…" I stuttered, that dream was so real that it had scared me.

"It's okay, Yuki it was just a dream nothing more." Kouryou reassured me.

I knew she was right, but something in my heart said she was wrong, I didn't know what to do about this feeling, so I tried to ignore it for the rest of the day.

"...And then she fell." I explained to Seijin.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, this is bad, this is very bad." Seijin started panicking,

"Uumm what's wrong Seijin?" I asked worried about what he was talking about.

"well…………" Suddenly I see Kouryou run past me.

"Hheeyy Ryou where are you going?" I ask.

"Uumm I'm going into the forest for a little while, I'll be back soon." She answered while running deep into the forest.

"Well then….back to what you were saying Seijin." I said.

"Yes, as I was saying…………."

Well that's all for now, and if u want more, u gotta review, and we (points to Higure, Cho, Kouryou, and Reina) will update as soon as possible, and srry for the uumm long wait for this chap, it's a lllllloooooonnnggg story about why I haven't updated my chap in a while.

Srry if its short :


	8. Cho 2

I started off through the trees after the girl who had run us. There was something that called out to me, something familiar. My hair streaked out behind me as I leapt from branch to branch. I ducked as Higure swung from the branch above me aiming for my head. I caught Higure by the back of her throat and held her out over the gap between the branches. Higure clawed at my hand but I refused to loosen my grip. "Understand this _koinu; _I am not one of those who condemned you. Should you continue to act like this spoiled koinu you shall do nothing but shame your mother."

"What do you know of my mother? And don't you EVER call me koinu! I am not a puppy!" Higure snarled kicking out at me.

"Your father was a dog lord wasn't he? Kuroinu." I said shaking her slightly. "I know because the red stripes in the tail were his distinct marks."

Higure stopped fighting. "You knew my father?"

"You could say that. I killed him anyway." I said and pulled Higure back to the branch and she sat tensely beside me.

"He abandoned my mother and me, he deserved to die." She growled watching me from under the bangs of her hair.

"Well your mother wasn't the only one he abandoned. He raped a number of inu women under my protection. I had to kill him." I said and reached over and tweaked Higure ears.

Higure jumped a foot into the air at the unexpected contact and out of reflex swung a clawed hand at my face. I leaned back away from the paw and back flipped as I fell to land on my feet on the ground. I looked up at Higure through my bangs as she glared down at me. "You know koinu, I don't think you are so tough. I think I'll adopt you."

Higures eyes flashed red and she began growling. "What makes you think you can treat me this way?"

I smiled at her and sat beneath the same tree she was in. "I am not treating you badly. You are simply _taking _it badly."

Higure landed on all fours in front of me growling. She turned into a giant dog and darted at me feet first. I didn't move I just sat staring at her. She stopped with her face a foot from mine staring at me confused. She returned to her human form and sat across from me unable to speak.

I leaned forward and grabbed one of her ears and stroked it softly. "You are a koinu, your mother was a kind woman, I can tell. Don't let what your father was be what you become."

Higure stared at me with wide eyes and tried to move her ears from my reach. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to join us in the battle against the evil being that rose from its resting place. I want you to be happy. Both go hand in hand in this case." I said and pulled her closer to my side. Hesitantly Higure lay down and rested her head in my lap as I continued to scratch her ears. "Life isn't easy koinu, and it seems to have been especially hard for you but I have decided to be your new mother and I shall do my best to make it better for you."

"Why don't I want to kill you right now?" Higure growled at me.

I laughed and patted her shoulder as we stood and started slowly through the woods. "Because I am not the one who you're really mad at. That and because I am just so entertaining." I said twirling a knife in my palm.

"Where did that come from?" Higure asked as she watched the knife spin.

"My waist. I thought maybe you might like to learn some new ways of fighting while we travel." I handed her one of my knives and her hands closed around the hilt reverently.

"You would just give this to me. As simple as that?" She asked studying my face.

"Yes. You're my daughter now, what I decide you need, I'll provide." I said pushing aside a tree branch.

Higure stared at the knife deep in thought then glanced at me and back to the knife. She slipped the knife and sheath into her waist band and followed me as we made our way to the scents that we got from the rest of the group.

That night we still had not caught up to the others, so we sat beneath a large oak tree we had found that lay close to the bank of . I made Higure sit across from me as I pulled out one of my more elaborate knives. "What are you doing?" Higure asked me.

"Adopting you, by blood." I said and drew the edge of my knife across my palm making it bleed then pressed a drop to the rising sun on my forehead.

Higure eyed me suspiciously. "Your going to cut me?" She winced as I gave her a small cut on her forehead. "Hey!"

"Stop complaining. You barely have a nick." I said and pressed my bleeding hand to the small cut on her forehead. "With blood to blood, I make you blood. My daughter, your mother, blood to blood." Higure eyes started to go red and she swayed. I laid her down gently then rested with my back against the tree. I feel asleep making sure that there was nothing that could threaten us was close.

I woke when I suddenly felt a sharp pain at the base of my spin and I stood and looked behind me. A tail was growing from my back, it was the same red as my hair. I looked at Higure. She was stirring and I could see that on her forehead was a setting sun. Just as I had given her a unique marking of mine, she had given me something of hers.

I helped the drowsy pup to the hot spring and we stripped and slipped inside. I noticed that she had a large sun burst over her right shoulder. It was the same mark that my mother had had. I knew that she was truly my daughter now. Once she was awake enough to notice all the new changes she was even more lost in her own thoughts. I let her keep her silence, I knew when she wanted to talk she would ask me. We started off again and as I walked I practiced using my new tail. It was as useable as a new hand, and I loved it.


	9. kouryou 2

_Hi guys and welcome to another edition to Summoned Together by the Force of Destiny, Now you people better read and review! And Happy Holidayz!_

_Kouryou Story 2_

_Now on with the story!_

_**Past**: _I knew she was right, but something in my heart said she was wrong, I didn't know what to do about this feeling, so I tried to ignore it for the rest of the day.

"..And then she fell." I explained to Seijin. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, this is bad, this is very bad." Seijin started panicking, "uumm what's wrong Seijin?" I asked worried about what he was talking about. "well…………" Suddenly I see Kouryou run past me. "Hheeyy Ryou where are you going?" I ask. "Uumm I'm going into the forest for a little while, I'll be back soon." She answered while running deep into the forest.

"Well then….back to what you were saying Seijin." I said. "Yes, as I was saying…………."

**Present**: My hair waving in the air gloriously, I ran with all my might. Is weird, I have this strange feeling of going to the mountains, something must be up, or so I thought.

Making my way to the bottom of the mountains I stopped and sat to catch my breath. "Now….why….did…I come…here?" Still panting, I barely said to no one. Then all of a sudden I hear a groan. "What was that?" Looking around for any movement, I spotted a figure in the distance. Running my way there, I saw an unconscious girl, badly wounded. I bent over to grab her to bring her back to camp to get healed. When all of a sudden she groaned again. "I cant carry her in this form…" Putting the girl back on the ground, I turned into my draconic form. My silver scales glistening in the mid-afternoon sun, and my blue mane waving in the air like it had a life of its own.

I turned to look at her form and she stirred. I thought _'Now she better stay still when we are flaying because then…well I don't want to know.' _Shrugging the thought off, I picked her up with my claws gently and put her over my back. I felt cool hands grab my horns. 'Now, if she grabs my horns, there wont be a risk of falling.' Taking off at full speed, I feel her say some words, some thing like "Help me." _'Poor her, hold on were almost there.' _I talk to her in telepathic mode, wondering if she even heard me.

"Okie…..dokie.." Barely without any strength she informs me. _'Wow, she can hear me, then she'll be alright, I hope…' _I hear her coughing, and in the distance I se the village where we stayed for the night. Making a dive for it, I felt her grip tightening. 'Hold on were almost there.' I told her.

Yuki was the first to spot me and said to Seijin, "Look over there! Who's that!" Seijin turns around and had to duck down or else he would've gotten run over by a dragon. Turning back to my human form I grab hold of the girl. Yuki says, "Ryou, was that…. "

"Yes it was me, but I have brought with me this girl." I say as I show the girl to Yuki. Seijin walks over to where I was complaining to how I land and was cut off when he saw the girl, "Well, well, well, look who we have here, the ¼ dog demon." I had a blank look on my face, but I questioned, "Well, SHE INJURED! Are you gonna stay there and do nothing..?" I hold a firmer grip on the girl and run to one of the villages hut. "Hey you! Old hag! Come here, bring me some warm water, clean cloths, and some fresh water for this girl right here to drink." I order a woman who was drinking her tea, I see her bowing down and hurryingly she goes to my commands, meanwhile I set the girl down on a futon.

The woman returned shortly and brought all the supplies needed and a herbal tea for me. "Thanks" I say, while I tend to the girls wounds. For what seemed for hours, Yuki impatiently came in the hut. "Are you done mending the wounds?" Yuki asked. "Yes, but, can you help me hold her head up so she can have a drink of water?" I inform her. "Sure." Yuki kneeling on the left of the futon, she held the girls head up so I can pour water down her throat. Accomplishing that, Yuki said, "That's the girl from the dream I had."

"Is a good thing I found her, she wouldn't have made it, but I wonder, how did she survive the fall?" I ask Yuki. "I'm not sure, but in my dream something glowed when she fell, must be a pendant or something, I don't know…" Was her simple answer. "Well, either way, she is very lucky." I say. "Agreed." "Yuki, do you mind if I stay here and tend to her wounds?" I ask. "Sure, you seem very attached to her though, do you know her, from anywhere?" Yuki asks curious. "Actually no, but I have this strange feeling that I have to become friends with her." I reply. "Ok, well, I'm going to start supper and wait until the other 2 come back." "Ok." After that Yuki left the hut.

A little while after Yuki left, the strange girl started to stir. Groaning she opened her eye and looked around. "Where…am…I?" She asked weakly. "Your in a village, here drink this." I give her my herbal tea which I got a new one not too long ago. "Who are you?" She asked glaring the tea cup with great suspicion. "Don't worry, I wont harm you. My names Kouryou, they call me Ryou for short. And if I was bad, why would I bandage you up?" I raise my eyebrow at her. "My name Is Reina no Taisho, I'm daughter of Inuyasha, and Kagome." Reina says, laying down, not daring to move. "Nice to meet ya. Well I guess I have to break the news to ya. We need to hunt down this beast that's has awakened. We along with 4 other people have to succeed in killing this beast. Or disaster will come upon us all." I inform her calmly. "Well, you seem very calm, so It must be no problem then, sure I will join the group Ryou." Reina announced with a smile.

After that being said Yuki came in carrying two bowls and was surprised too see Reina awake. "I see that you awake, so tell me who are you?" Yuki said handling a bowl to me and one to Reina. "Thank you, my name is Reina no Taisho, daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome." She said struggling to sit and eat her food, so I helped her out. "Thanks." Reina weakly says. "No problem." I answered as I started eating my food. "Well then Reina, my name is Yuki." "Nice to meet you Yuki." She said starting to eat her food while Yuki asks, all sorts of questions. '_I have a feeling this is going to be a long night…' _I think to myself while we all eat.


	10. higure 2

Me: yea I know I should be updating my other stories but oh well this one was easier to come up with an idea for.

Higure 2 

It had been 2 days and Cho and I were still walking through the forest. We hadn't found the group that had been with her when we first met. My mind was lost in thoughts from the past few days.

A few days ago I was destroying villages out of rage and then a group came to me, but I disregarded them, like I cared what they had to say. I ran off into the woods and the next thing I know Cho's back in the forest holding me by the back of the neck calling me koinu, which drove me insane, and she's telling me how she wants me to be happy.

She confuses me but she wanted me to be happy and no matter how long I thought about it I couldn't bring myself to kill her. There was no point this _woman_ had adopted me as her own even though I was ¾ demon and had tried to kill her. She had grown a tail which I determined she loved having it because she moves it around and I could hear her giggle every now and then.

I looked at the sky still lost in thoughts how were the other members going to react to me showing up. Being rejected like I have I have a short anger control, as we walked threw the forest I started to feel tired but I didn't give into it my weariness.

Cho looked back at me with a smile I just gave her a weird look and she sighed and kept walking. My eyes started drooping I hid them behind my bangs so Cho couldn't see them; she asked if I was tired I said no. I just wanted to get back to her group and then I could sleep in a tree like I usually do.

It was a little afternoon and my body start shutting down on me, my eyes slid shut and I fell to the ground and passed out and fell into the sweet sweeping sleep.

Cho looked at Higure to see she had fallen to sleep, She knew Higure was tired but hoped Higure would have told her that she was, Cho picked Higure up and moved her under a tree out of the suns light.

I woke up sometime later I looked around the camp and looked into a tree to see Cho sitting there look at the night sky. I guessed I slept most of the day away I didn't know how she was going to react to me not telling her that I was tired when she had asked ever few hours if I was tired.

Cho jumps from the tree and sat beside me and looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me you were tired?" she asked sounding a little hurt. I looked her in the eye "I don't really know a part of me said to tell you but another part said that I shouldn't I guess that I listened to the wrong side"

"Koinu you know you can trust me, I'm your oka san now and I'll always be there for you," she reached up again and tried to rub my ear, for some odd reason every time I got close to her she tired to rub, scratch, or tweak my ears.

"I know I'm just not ready for the whole I need something I tell someone, I was raised if I need it ill get it myself" as I explained this to her she grabbed onto my ear and slowly rubbed it. I didn't pull away for some odd reason my eyes started sliding shut my eyes reached half way down and I just relaxed.

Cho had a smile on her face she had won the battle in getting to my ears this round, her smile got bigger when she heard a content growl come from my throat. In a flash I had jumped into a tree. Cho relaxed against the tree and went to sleep with a smile on her face I went to sleep shortly after her.

We woke up and started traveling again we finally caught up to the group, there was a girl sitting outside of a hut looking a little tired, Cho explained to me that her name was Yuki.

Yuki came running toward Cho and hugged her tightly. Yuki walked up to me we looked each other. "Cho, Kouryou found the fifth fighter but she was badly injured from falling she's in the hut now." Cho nodded and walked towards the hut Yuki followed her. I looked around the village and was receiving stares.

I growled and jump on the roof of the hut and land down and watched the clouds. An hour or two later Cho came out and jumped up on the roof and sat beside me. "You gonna come inside and meet the others Koinu? Or sit out here and watch the clouds and soon the stars?"

"You asked me to come and help you fight evil so here I am, I didn't come to get all friend-like cause I'll probably end up on my own again." I looked over at Cho when she gave me a hard nudge in the ribs.

"Koinu I'm your Oka and at the end who knows what happens but I'm gonna stick by your side."

Suddenly it all came into focus, no matter what happened from now, on there would be someone looking after me, someone who would always be there I wouldn't be alone anymore. I got up and smiled at Cho, she was a little surprised when I smiled.

"Well lets go meet these friends of yours" With that we jumped down and walked into the hut and I looked around after a quick round of learning every ones names. Everyone looked at Cho and all three asked "Umm... Cho, why do you have a tail?"

Cho cleared her throat and looked at me like she thought I'd explain it. I sat there looking at her giving her the face that said 'no fucking way'. Sighing Cho started talking "I adopted her because I have decided to do so. Are you questioning my actions?" Cho sent a death glare that sent some chills down even my spin.

"Ok but why do you have a tail" The girl named Kouryou asked.

Cho looked at me I just leaned against the wall. "You see I did a blood bond with koinu, she got the setting sun on her forehead and a full sun on her right shoulder, but I got a tail when I did so, got a problem with it?" Cho walked over to me and moved my bangs away from my fore head showing everyone the sun on my forehead.

Everyone came close and looked at my forehead I started growling at them being so close, it annoyed me, Cho then move my shirt away from my right shoulder and showed the sun everyone looked at it.

After getting annoyed by the closeness of the people I growled walked outside changed into my dog form and curled into a ball and fall asleep not knowing what the next day held for everyone.


	11. Reina 2

(Hooray, it's my next chapter! Yay me! Anyways, I would tell people to go read my stories on my account, Reina no Taisho, but none are up yet. I have some old canceled versions, but they not only suck and lack point, but are to be removed soon. But do not fear, O mighty fans of mine! I shall have the first of them up soon! At least I hope so…)

I lay nearby the dragon Ryou, thoughts swarming in my mind. I couldn't possibly sleep, not when everything had happened to me so fast. I sighed. Why had I agreed to join this group? I had always dreamed of being a great warrior like my father, but I had been dreaming, and I knew it.

'How could someone like me ever be a warrior?' I thought. 'Not only did I deliberately disobey my superior, but I badly injured myself just by falling!' I fingered a small pendant attached to the leather collar looped around my neck. 'If it wasn't for my bloodstone, I'd probably be dead…' I cursed myself mentally, knowing I had gotten myself into this mess, and now I had to get myself out.  
I glanced around, and, seeing that everyone was asleep, rolled over and heaved myself up. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from yelping in pain. The bloodstone glowed, and I felt myself enter my canine form. This was the only way I had surpassed my father, as he couldn't shape-shift. Even then, it was thanks to my aunt that I could take this form at all.

I limped out of the hut, and carefully avoiding Higure, I made my way to a hill nearby. It pained me to climb even the gentle slope, but I forced myself to make it with only a whimper. When I reached the top, I transformed back into my humanoid form. I lay down underneath the single tree at the top, and then stared up at the clear, starry sky.

In that moment, it was like something touched me. As much as I tried to act tough and calm about this whole thing, I finally broke down. I was homesick, and lonely. Surrounded by people I didn't know, being told of this 'prophecy' that I barely believed, fighting for something I just wanted to avoid inside. The only reason I had accepted was because I was vulnerable, and I didn't want anyone angry with me.

"Why is this happening to me?" I asked myself aloud. "I'm no warrior, just a pretender. And now because of my mistake, I can't even go home! Why…" Angry tears gathered in my eyes. Then, a voice spoke behind me.  
"Because," it said, "You're doing what's right." I turned my head around, surprised. Ryou stood behind me. I was baffled, for I hadn't heard a sound of her approaching. She sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Reina, if you want to visit home before we leave, all you have to do is say so."

"No!" I shook my head violently. "I can't!" She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I turned away so she couldn't see the pain in my eyes. "Never mind, you wouldn't understand." She looked at me hard.  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" she asked. I turned back to look at her. She so calm, all the time, no matter what, it seemed. I looked up at the stars once more.  
"I disobeyed my father," I said quietly. "That's why I got hurt. I wasn't careful, or honest. I took advantage of a friend, and got myself into danger." I closed my eyes. "I don't think they'd forgive me…" To my great surprise, Ryou gave a quiet laugh.  
"We all make mistakes, Reina," she said. "Every single one of us. Despite whether or not others forgive us, what truly makes the difference, is being able to forgive _yourself_." I stared at her for a while. Then I slowly shook my head.

"I can't believe this…" I mumbled. Ryou tilted her head, as if to say 'Believe what?' I laughed softly. "I'm being given advice by someone who's even younger then _I_ am!" Ryou growled at this, and I couldn't help smiling. Maybe  
I could get used to them after all…

"NO!" I screamed. Higure was practically dragging me down the path that I had desperately wanted to avoid. "NO, WE CAN'T GO THIS WAY!" Higure ignored me and continued dragging me by the ankles. I continued screaming and digging my claws into the dirt.

"What's up with her?" I heard Yuki ask Ryou, who just shrugged her shoulders. I hadn't told any of them why I didn't want to go this way, so I was stuck being dragged by the ankles. If Higure had had any decency, she might have considered that being dragged was painful. But, of course, she didn't think it through. Stupid Higure…

"Oh, just put her down, koinu." Cho said. "She's still in bad shape…" Thank the gods for Cho...but may Higure burn in hell. She dropped me then and there. I yelped with pain, and was momentarily stunned. But as Cho came to help me up I shoved her away.

"No!" I said. "No, I can't do this! I-I just _can't_!" I took off running. I could hear them calling after me, and the sounds of a short pursuit. Even after the sounds died away I kept running. I only stopped when my body could take no more, and I collapsed.

Horrible pain racked my body once more. I propped myself up against a tree, and put hand to my side. I felt something wet, and realized with a shock that my wounds had reopened. I cursed myself for being such an idiot. Of course my wounds would reopen from a dash like that. I hadn't given them enough time to heal yet.

I sniffed the air, trying to figure out exactly where I was. I realized that I had looped around and was now in front of the group. As I looked around, I noticed that I recognized the surroundings. I turned and headed out to a hilltop I knew so well. It overlooked my home village, and I used to spend hours up on it watching the clouds go by or stargazing. The short walk seemed to take forever, and the whole time it took al her power to keep walking and keep quiet. When I got there, my stomach twisted into a knot.

Below me, I could see the entrance to the village, and the road leading into it. I watched with horror as my friends got closer and closer to it. They had moved faster then I thought they would. I realized that they probably planned to ask my mother or father for help in finding me. And that was the last thing I wanted…

As they entered the village I turned around angrily. What did they know? Nothing! They didn't know how I felt about anything, and why should a have told them? It wasn't like they really cared about me anyways. They just needed me for their stupid prophecy quest. I was a pawn in their eyes nothing more.

My mind filled with rage as I thought back to one night one a hill, with that dragon girl, Ryou. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I figured out that she must have been putting me on. How could I have been so stupid? Forgiving myself means nothing, because if others don't forgive you, what's the point? There is none…

The night was long and hard. I tried to sleep, but at the same time, I knew I couldn't. I would have been safe up in the trees, but with my wounds I couldn't make it up any of them. So I spent the night on the forest floor, jumping at every sound.

When dawn finally came, I was even more exhausted then the day before. But I forced myself on, not daring to stop long enough to allow the group to catch me. I went as fast as I could, which, despite my efforts, wasn't very fast. I finally had to stop at mid-day, when my efforts had strained me to my limit. I leaned heavily on a tree, panting heavily.  
I put my hand to my side, and winced. I had made sure to be going slower, but my wounds still weren't completely sealed. To make things worse, not only did I have no fresh bandages, I didn't have any healing skills anyways. I slowly let myself sink to the ground.

The physical pain, the mental pain, it was all too much. Here I was, out here all alone, injured. I was the perfect easy prey for any passer-by demon. Thoughts raced through my mind. What had I been thinking? Now, because of the idiot way I had been acting, I was probably going to die out here. Oh why, why hadn't I given Ryou's advice a chance?  
Suddenly, the sound of a twig snap broke through my thoughts. I looked up and squealed, cowering back in shock. Higure stood over me, her ice blue eyes blazing triumph. I took all the energy I had and pushed myself forward with a yell. I heard Higure yelp as my claws raked her face. I spun on my heel and broke into yet another mad dash.

My feet pounded the ground as I ran with all my might. I heard the voice of Cho call out near me. I whimpered as I realized that they were fully pursuing me this time. I heard a roar near my left, and I ducked in instinct. I felt the wind swish over my head, and I looked up to see a silver dragon dart past me. I realized who it was.

'Ryou…' I thought as I ran. 'I'm sorry…' I leaped over Yuki as she charged me head on. I darted left and right, heading towards an old hollow I used to hide in when I was in trouble. I took a sharp turn, and darted into a hole in the bottom of a tree trunk. I crouched tightly into it and kept still.

I held my breath and tried to keep calm as I heard the sound of their footsteps approach. I didn't move until the sound of their feet left my range of hearing. I finally began climbing out of the hollow and chuckled to myself. I had out smarted them all. Then I felt something block my way, and I looked foreword.

Whatever was blocking my way was big. It was alive. And, my stomach jumped into my throat, it was wearing _red_. I slowly looked all the way up into the face of the one blocking my way. The face…of my father.


	12. Yuki 3

Hooray, it's FINALY the next chapter! Yay! Well, I hope you enjoy this one and read and REVIEW! PLEASE! gets down on knees please, anyways, enjoy.

Running through the forest I charged at Reina head on. Where is she going? I thought. I was about an inch away from hitting her when she jumped over me. I was heading directly for a tree. 'Oooohhh shit' I had to think quickly. So I skid to a halt before I hit the tree, damn Reina why is she running away? I thought. Stopping near a tree, I decided to just sit down and wait…I don't know what I was waiting for; I was just waiting for something to happen, or for someone to tell me where Reina went.

A little while later I heard arguing and yelling coming from somewhere in the forest, and I walked toward the sound, and I saw Higure, Cho and Kouryou. They stood on the side lines as a guy in red yelled at Reina. He had silver hair and dog-ears on top of his head. I saw a woman also yelling at Reina she had black hair and was wearing a very odd out fit.

"What's going on?" I looked at Cho. "That's Reina's mother and father. Their names are Inuyasha and Kagome, Their yelling at her cause she went exploring in a cave when she was told not to, that's how she got hurt when Kouryou found her" Explained Cho as we Watched Reina get yelled at full force.

"How could you do that! You had your mother and I worried! We gave you direct rules not to go into that cave and the first thing you do is go into that cave!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome had a strict look on her face.

After they finished yelling at her, which felt like it lasted an hour, but was only about ten minutes we started back to the hut. Inuyasha was carrying Reina on his back she had passed out because she had over exerted herself. Higure stayed at the back of the group, I walked along with Cho and Kouryou.

Once we returned to the hut Inuyasha and Kagome took their daughter to a different room while we sat down. I looked around the room it was pretty big for what a normal hut was like. I heard Higure get up and leave the hut, she never stayed in the hut with us she always left it kind of bugged me.

"Cho what are we gonna do now? Reina in pretty bad shape and we don't even know where to look or where to even start!" I practically screamed at her. Cho looked at me as she raised an eyebrow to me.

"First we let Reina heal and talk with her parents about coming with us. Then we will track the evil from the spot where he was last, that's where we'll start. Don't worry, we'll get through it so just relax." Cho calmly explained it.

No matter how hard anything was she was always calm it was odd. I don't know why but she was, if we got into a fight amongst ourselves she stop us with no force at all. I looked at Kouryou to find she was passed out on the floor.

Kouryou was always calm as well but she did get into fights with Higure, everyone got into fights with Higure she was so hard headed and always glaring at us. Kouryou had a look of worry on her face she had no reason to worry though we found Reina got her back and she was safe.

I lie down and fell asleep listening to the sounds of the forest.

I woke up the next morning to see Cho already cooking a few rabbits on the fire; Kouryou sitting by the door to the room the Reina was healing in. I snuck up to where Cho was cooking and tried to sneak a chunk of rabbit but my hand was swatted away. I sighed and went back to my seat as Cho finished cooking, she handed me and Kouryou a bowl as she walked out the door with two other bowls. She always tried to get Higure to eat with us; she tried to get Higure to do anything.

I was pulled from my thoughts as Reina came into the room limping; Kouryou was at her side helping her walk along the room. Kouryou helped her get some food. Once I finished eating I left the room to train. I walked along the forest and saw Cho looking up in a tree it looked like she was offering the tree a bowl of food. But when I looked up I saw Higure ignoring Cho. She finally got sick of it and jumped into the tree forced the bowl into Higures hands and began to walk away.

I walked into the forest and started punching and kicking the air. I heard something behind me moving and I turned to see a black figure come at me full speed. I turned around and darted back through the trees when I came out I was slammed into the ground. I flipped around and dodged the fist coming straight for my stomach.

I looked to see a giant bull demon staring back at me. "Why are you attacking me? I didn't do anything to you!" I yelled as I prepared to attack.

"I was commanded to attack you and four others and makes sure that you all die." he drew his sword and charged at me, I jumped and landed on his sword and ran along it to kick him in the head. I back flipped and landed on the ground as he got up again. I felt a sword cut my arm. I dodged to see another bull behind me.

I grabbed my arm and looked around as both bulls charged at me, I closed my eyes and waited to get stabbed, when it didn't come I looked up to see Cho and Higure slicing them to pieces. Cho came up to me and helped me up while Higure made sure that the bulls were dead.

I looked at Cho, "Thanks," I whispered as we walked back to the hut.

"It's perfectly fine. Higure and I heard you yelling so we came to help. Once we got back to the hut we saw that Reina was passed out again. Once I got my arm bandaged we ate lunch, we talked about what our plans were. Higure was on the huts roof so we knew she was listening.

After we talked it had grown dark, we ate dinner then went to sleep.

Later on that night, I woke up hearing rustling outside. Deciding I wanted to know what it was, I got up, making sure not to wake anyone up, I walked out side.

Walking outside, the wind was blowing really strong, and I realized that the rustling noise was just the grass and trees blowing in the wind. Looking at the top of the roof, I saw Higure sitting on top. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm just going for a walk, I can't sleep." I sighed.

"Well be back soon, it's dangerous walking around the forest at night." Higure warned me.

Nodding, I walked off into the darkness of the forest. Looking back at the camp one last time that night, I walked into the distance.

I hope you like this chapter, please review, I'll be you're best friend for eva! lol anyways, u see that little button at the button, u see that, click it, and look what it does :D.

Yuki


	13. Cho 3

We were in a small village in Musashi. Turned out the girl Reina was the daughter of the greatest dog demon to ever live. I was outside the village wandering through the wookds. Back at the hut Kagome was still yelling at Reina and the others lingered waiting for the food Priestess Kaede promised them Yuki had returned earlier that day and was especially famished. I heard my name behind me and turned to find Inuyasha standing there. I bowed low to him and gave him a small smile. "Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave me a grin. "Cut the formalities Cho."

I returned his smile with a half-smile of my own. "It's been a while Inuyasha."

He nodded and invited me to sit with him beneath the large God-tree. "Where did you go all those years ago? What happened?"

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into memory. "As you know the last time I was at your fathers house you were very young and Sesshomaru had not yet taken on the roles of Lord Of The Western Lands. When I came to your father's castle that last time your father's steward declared that I was to marry Sesshomaru…"

"_Marry Sesshomaru?" I asked, my voice calm despite the turmoil in my heart._

"_Yes, your father and I both agree to this match." He said smiling as if I should clap with joy at his declaration of running my life._

"_My Lord I must decline. I cannot marry Sesshomaru." I said quietly. I wore a very elaborate kimono but the look he turned on me I felt as if I wore rags._

"_Cannot marry Sesshomaru…and why is that?" He asked exaggeratingly polite._

"_Sesshomaru doesn't like me." I said. It hurt me to say that but I knew it was the truth. I had fallen in love with him long ago but Sesshomaru…he wanted another. I couldn't let him be unhappy even if it meant me being happy._

"_Sessho-Sesshomaru doesn't like you!" He stood angrily from his chair and glared at me. "He doesn't have to like you! You are not marrying out of love! You are marrying out of duty!"_

_There was a longer period of yelling which I ignored before I was finally able to get away to the west gardens. I sat on the bench and began to think. I was still there when Sesshomaru found me as the moon was high in the sky. "Lord Sesshomaru." I said as I opened my eyes._

"_You defied your father and my steward to keep from marrying me. Does the thought displease you so?" He said softly. In the years that we had known each other I was the only one Sesshomaru ever had conversations with. It was the best gift anyone could have ever given me._

"_It doesn't displease me in the slightest. However I know it would displease you." I said quietly watching him carefully._

"_Why would it displease me?" He asked sitting beside me._

"_I know you want another, my Lord." I said._

"_Why so formal Cho?" He said touching my cheek gently._

"_If I don't act formal I am afraid I may cry." I confessed leaning into his hand to look up at his confused face. For a second I just looked at him then I leaned up and kissed him gently before standing and taking a few steps away. "Sessho I love you. But I wont marry you unless it is out of love. I know there is another for you. I am leaving in the morning and I wont be coming back unless you send for me. Good bye Sessho." I turned and fled, a ghost feeling of his lips against mine. The next morning I moved into an outer castle on my families lands and for the next hundred years or so I lived alone thinking and dreaming of Sessho._

Inuyasha looked at me sadly. He had listened to my story in silence and I noticed his mate Kagome had joined us as I told my tale. "Sesshomaru never got married. There was a story about one of his mothers ladies-in-waiting but it never bore fruit If there was a serious match Sesshomaru would have married her by now."

I gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'll go see him after this quest is over."

"Speaking of quests…Reina is going with you. Kagome and I also will travel with you for a few days at least. It wont hurt to have us along." He said smiling up at Kagome.

She gave him a smile back then winked at me. "He's just looking for an excuse to kill something."

I gave them both a grin unhidden by the Inu-Calm we were taught as young nobles and winked back. "It's a dog thing."

Kagome laughed and rubbed Inuyasha's ears before heading back to the village, the sound of humming floating back to us. Inuyasha glanced at me to see if I would insult his mortal wife.

I smiled sweetly at him. "Kagome is an amazing person."

"Sesshomaru fought our marriage at first but in the end he let us marry." Inuyasha said looking out over the clearing.

"Toga taught Sesshomaru hate of humans and half-demons before he met your mother. Though its fading some things will set it off again." I said patting his shoulder.

"I know. Rin is a great help as well." He said.

"Rin?" I asked, _why did that name sound familiar?_

"She's a human who traveled with him for over a decade. About eight years ago she fell in love with another human and the two of them take care of Sesshomaru's castle." Inuyasha said smiling softly in memory. "Rin was always a handful."

"Did they ever?" I asked quietly.

Inuyasha shook his head vehemently. "Sesshomaru always thought of her as a daughter. Nothing else." He stood and helped me to my feet. "Well come on. We need some sleep so we can head off tomorrow."

I stood and smiled at him. "Alright. Let's be off."


	14. Kouryou 3

**Kouryou-3**

I looked over at Reina. I laughed slightly at how she was eating her bowl of rice. "Your going to choke like that Reina." I giggled and nodded my thanks as Kaede handed me a bowl of rice.

"Mmmhmm, I've been wanting to eat this for so long. I'm so sick and tired of deer flesh." Reina said, chugging down the last bit of rice. I fell off the tree trunk I was sitting on, laughing.

"Kouryou…and Reina." Cho said sternly. I blinked and looked at her, tilted my head to the side as If saying 'Eh?' Reina stopped chewing, and looked at her, swallowing everything. "Did you leave some rice for the rest of us?" Cho frowned as she saw me and Reina shake our heads no. Cho sighed, and returned to the hut, to help out Kaede make more rice.

I cracked up at this. "She acts like a mom sometimes…" Reina nodded, and went to clean up her bowl.

"Hey Kouryou..can I have a hand here?" Yuki yelled at me from inside the hut.

I walked calmly inside, and looked at an injured villager that had been attacked by a demon. "Hmm…what do you want me to do Yuki?" I looked at the man laying down on the floor, being bandaged.

"Help us bandage this man." I sighed, and kneeled down next to the man, he groaned in pain as Yuki started bandaging his open chest. I felt my finger tips tingle, and I touched the mans chest, the wound closed, leaving not even a scar behind. "Oh wow…Since when did I know how to do this?" I looked surprised at what I had done when Yuki saw what I had done. "Cho! Look at what Kouryou did to his wound!" Points to the mans chest. "Oh my…we have a little sorceress in the hut." I laughed at this, and shook my head no. "Nah, I don't think so. Probably dragon magic." I smiled softly, and stood up, I heard the man cry in happiness as I walked outside.

I looked up at the roof, Higure was there, looking out to the horizon as always in deep thought. "I don't want to interrupt anything, but I wanted to know If you want to come hunting with me?" She looked down at me, her cold stare gave me shivers, but I shrugged them off. "What use is it to me? Run along dragon…I don't need you to go hunting." She rolled her eyes, and watched the sun set down.

I frowned. "Just..trying to polite…jeeze." 'Sometimes I wish she didn't act that way. I know that deep down she's nice, but how to get that out of her, I have no clue.' I thought, and started walking, turning into my dragon form, I flew upward, above the tree tops, scanning the area for an animal to eat.

"Why does everyone have to be so nice with me. Ugh….its getting frustrating now!" Higure thought outloud.

"Oh really?" Cho had climbed up to the roof, and sat beside Higure, frowning.  
"I-I didn't mean you...I meant…the other people. I mean, you have been real nice to me and all...but sometimes I need my space you know." Higure tried to explain her mess up, but shook her head.

"Just forget it." Cho looked at Higure concerned. "You have been acting differently. What's going on? Something in your mind? Something out there has your attention."

Higure's ears flicked, as she has been caught. "Theres something coming, something big, from the eastern area. I don't know how much time it will take to come here. Whatever it is...its huge." Higure looked directly at the sun now.

Cho feeling slightly worried, put her hand on Higure's shoulder. "It's going to be alright. Don't worry, remember...as long as well stick together, we will be fine." She smiled softly.

Higures smile looked like a small frown, but deep inside of her, she knew Cho was right. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Higure thought, laughing inside of her head.

I flew ahead, and then dived down, catching my first live pray. I sank my fangs into its head, blood oozed out. I landed safely, and turned human eating the small deer at peace. I was covered in blood when I heard someone approaching. "Reina, I know your there." I rolled my eyes as if to think, 'I'm not stupid.'

She climbed out of a tree, and started at me. "I never saw you covered in blood." She told me causally.

"You better get used to it." I smiled at her, licking my claws, and finishing the deer.

She shivered. "It doesn't suit you."

I frowned at this, but thought it was funny. "Well…too bad…" I laughed now, and she did too. "It's getting late, we should go back to camp with the others." I nodded, and with a snap of my fingers I was spot clean. I turned dragon, and motioned for her to climb on. Reina smiled and climbed on, griping tightly onto my horns.

I flew upwards, and within a few minutes, I landed gracefully in the middle of the camp, they were having supper now. I turned human, and set Reina down on her own to feet. "I'm beat." Said Reina, grabbing a plate of food, and sitting between her mother and father.

"Where have you been Reina? Kouryou?" Cho asked.

"Hunting." I smiled.

Inuyasha frowned. "Without me?" Whimpering slightly, he pouted, ears flicking. "Aren't you kawaii Inuyasha?" Kagome tweaked his ears slightly, and he blushed.

I laughed softly, and went inside the hut to help Kaede with the food.

After everyone had ate and fallen asleep, I kept guard. Even Higure to my surprise wasn't awake. I sat high on a tree branch watching the moon, sipping a cup of herbal tea. "Almost perfect." I whispered softly into the night, the wind carried away my words.

Next morning, we were all up and ready on our way to find out where the cause of all this was hiding at. "Reminds me of Naraku." Inuyasha broke the long silence. I had a dry look on my face. Higure was about to talk now, when suddenly a demon appears in front of us. It looked blind. "Higure! Duck!" I screamed as the demon slashed a tree trunk at her, she jumped just in time. "What the hell do you want?" I growled at the demon in front of us. He was about 10 feet tall and 6 feet wide.

Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga. "You sound like me." He smirked, giving me a glance, and running towards the demon.

"No…he's mine Dad!" Reina growled, claws extended, and she jumped at the demon. The demon twirled, and slammed Reina down onto the floor. She whimpered, and Inuyasha screamed at her.

"I knew you would get hurt, but no! You never listen!" He slashed the demon, but it suddenly regenerated. "What the hell!" Both Inuyasha and I said at once.


	15. Higure 3

A growl escaped my throat, Cho had already grabbed her sword as did Inuyasha, Kagome pulled an arrow into position. My ears flicked at the sound of approaching foot steps came through the trees. An axe flew through the trees. Everyone had ducked just in time, Yuki had gained a small cut on her shoulder.

Everyone could sense it they had us surrounded. They came out of the bushes, there was enough for 6 or 7 demons per person in our group. "Look it's the group that he told us about" Spoke a giant bear demon.

"Now lets kill them, he said we'd get great power if we did" Grinned a tiger demon.

Cho laughed aloud, the sound as beautiful as crystal and as deadly as her blade. "You demons are pathetic, like you could take us" Cho was ready to attack; in a swift movement everyone had darted off. We darted to a clearing for more room and more space to kick ass. Once in the clearing we could see there was a giant group. My eyes darted through the group.

"We can't use any serious attacks" I claimed, everyone looked at me as if I was insane. "Behind them…they have children with them." They all looked into the group and spotted the children crying against the foot of a tree. Growling escaped everybody's throats.

The demons charged at us as we charged back. Reina took one down in one slice but was quickly tackled by another. Kouryou blocked a hit but got sliced a few times. Cho was having no trouble and flew through the group one slice after another. She was looking for the kids we all knew she was.

I was slicing demons heads off in quick jolts, my eye caught sight of Yuki as a demon was sneaking up behind her. She couldn't hear me as I yelled at her to look out; I darted through the group and sliced the demon across the face. When I realized that I had made a grave error it was too late. A demon stabbed his sword through my stomach.

I growled deeply Yuki was too busy fighting off two others to notice. Cho landed behind the demon slicing him in half. She helped me up as I removed the sword from my stomach. "You ok Koinu?" she looked from my wound to my face.

"I'm fine, don't worry…this is nothing." I jumped in the air dodging another demon as Cho darted to the side once again killing the demons that came near the children. A snake demon jumped through the group and bit into my arm I growled loudly as I felt the poison go into my blood stream. I stabbed the dagger that Cho had given me through the snake's head, we fell to the ground. I removed the dagger and put it back in its sheath. A bull demon charged at me as I stood up from the ground and its horns stabbed into my stomach I could feel some of my ribs breaking as he threw me into the bushes. I hit a tree and winced in pain as I hit the ground. The last thing I could hear was Cho yelling Koinu as I slipped into darkness.

Cho darted through the group killing anything in her path when the leader of the group stood in front of her. Everyone seemed to stop as she stood in front of the large bull, quivering in fury. "She's already dead, can't you smell it?" He grinned. Cho gritted her teeth and darted at the demon. He dodged and laughed. "Wasting energy fighting when we killed one of your team mates already, but you seemed pissed off. Could it be that that member of your group was important to you?" The demon grinned throwing back his head and laughing. Cho saw the children running away out of the corner of her eye and silently sheathed her sword.

As he threw his head back his head it was sliced off, everyone froze to see the leader fall to the ground and something land behind Cho chuckling. Cho turned around to see Higure but her scent was off, there was no scent of human in it.

As Higure turned around Cho looked behind her at the same time her eyes sad. Higure kept chuckling as her eyes glowed blood red with green slits, she had a black claw slash across her left eye. Grinning Higure said "Now you all die." flexing her claws she darted through the demons slicing their heads of faster then the group could blink.

Reina darted through and tried to knock Higure out but due to her wounds she was a little slow. Higure dodged and elbowed her hard in the back. Kouryou charged at Higure but was stopped when Yuki grabbed her shoulder. Yuki pointed towards Cho who was running at Higure.

Cho darted through as soon as the last demon had fallen and grabbed Higure from behind and held her still. "Calm down Koinu!" Cho tightened her grip as Higure struggled. Cho wrapped her tail around my waist making it so I could not move.

As this women held me I growled, "I demand you let me go before I kill you." Only our group was still alive and they stayed a distance back. Something made me feel that I knew them but I didn't know how or who they were. The woman brought her arm around and hugged me to her form.

I growled and bit into her arm causing her to bleed, she still didn't loosen her grip, she didn't even flinch. She just kept hugging me and began to hum. As the scent of her blood hit my nose my mind reeled her scent smelt like my blood only slightly different. As I tried to figure out what it was someone knocked me out by throwing a rock at my head.

Cho stumbled a bit when Higure went limp but she regained her hold. "We have to move somewhere safe the smell of these dead demons will bring the scavenger demons around and that's something we don't need." Cho claimed her voice as calm as ever. Everyone nodded; they started off into the forest finding a large abandoned hut. They went inside and started cleaning their wounds.

I woke up later in a room that had a lingering smell of Cho and Kagome and some of Yuki's. I sat up wincing slightly I looked down to see my stomach bandaged. I looked out the window seeing it was dark, what had happened the last thing I remembered was being thrown into a tree.

My ears flicked as I heard the door slid open a scent hit my nose as I felt someone touch my ear, I started growling but heard "Shh... quiet down, its only me." At that moment I realized it was Cho, She was the only one who touched my ears without yanking or pinching them. I stop growling and relaxed into her touch. "What happened today, I don't remember a thing after being checked into a tree." I looked up at Cho as she moved and lifted my head and placed it in her lap and returned to scratching my ears.

"You don't remember?" She raised an eye at me and I gave her a confused stare her eyes saddened my first thought was I had killed someone.

"What did I do?" I kept staring and Cho sighed she stop scratching my ears and looked me in the eyes.

"After you were thrown into the bush we all thought you had died my daughter, but you came back out and sliced off the leaders head. We were happy you were alive but you weren't yourself, Koinu, your demon blood had taken over. Your eyes were red and had three black marks across your left eye." as Cho explained it to me my ears drooped.

"So what do we do now?" I kept looking at her trying to sit up, She pushed me back down I knew she wouldn't let me sit up in my wounded state.

"Well I guess we have to find away to control your demon blood, but for now lets worry about getting you healed." She started to rub my ears, a content growl escaped me throat there was no point in hiding it She knew that I like having my ears rubbed. "Go to sleep Koinu, you need rest. You did a good job today my daughter." She leaned against the wall I sighed and I closed my eyes. My content growl could still be heard as Cho kept rubbing my ears

I woke up early in the morning to find myself alone in the room again. I could hear someone talking behind the door I tried to focus on it but the voice was small so I couldn't hear it. I heard someone burst into the room Inuyasha was saying "old man" when I heard Cho jump in and start asking him questions about Inuyashas sword.

Why was she so into his sword, I heard the men say that he could make something to restrain my demon blood. I could hear them talk about making a sword or ring. They finally decided on an earring, problem one my ears weren't pierced. Problem two my ears were sensitive.

I heard a loud growl and a slap in the other room. I laid there as Cho and the old man who's named I found out was Totosai walked into the room, Totosai had a red hand print on his face. Cho sat beside me and I looked at the old man was he pulled out pliers, my eyes went wide as Cho pried my mouth open he leaned in a pulled out one of my fangs. Cho moved her hands quickly as I tried to bite Totosai.

The man scurried out on the room leaving my one fang short and somewhat ticked off. I looked at Cho who was smiling, and she was also missing a fang. I laid back down sighing as Cho started rubbing my left ear I gave into a content growl. In one quick motion Cho stuck one of her claws through my ear piercing it, I yelped and swung my hand covering my damaged ear. "OKA-SAN!" I growled.

"Sorry Koinu but it had to be done." she moved my hand away and started to clean the wound. The old man return 20 minutes later and tossed the earring at Cho, catching it with no trouble she went into the process of putting it in my ear.

Once she finished she scratched my ear and left the room to get something to eat. I got up and leaned against the wall. Cho came back into the room and handed me a bowl of stew. "Thanks Oka-san" She sat beside my and pulled me into a one armed hug.

"No problem Koinu" Smiling we ate our stew and relaxed everyone came into the room at one point to see the earring. When they heard a growl escape my throat they back off and went off to work on others things. I looked out the window and watched the clouds float by. Things were always changing. A little while later Inuyasha stuck his head into the room. "We leave at dawn."


	16. Reina 3

(Kon'nichi wa, my loyal readers! Well…_our_ loyal readers, anyway. I'd like you all to know that my new and first story, _Sun, Moon, Star and Sky_, will be posted up within the week. For all of you who enjoy OC stories such as this one, You'll thoroughly enjoy my own!  
Now…on with the tale!)

I sat behind a tree, hidden from the rest of the group. I muttered under my breath about the stupid moon. I had forgotten all about it until the last second, and I was lucky that Kagome-ka-san had remembered what time of month it was. I hated my human form with all my might, and nothing was ever going to change that.

Cho also knew my secret; Kagome had decided to tell her. It was natural, she had said, that the leader of the gang should know what was going on. I scoffed at this. Our group had no leader; Cho was just older then all the rest of us. Also, it meant one more person would know when I vulnerable, and I sure as hell didn't like that.  
My aunt had long ago come up with a way to make my scent smell the same, she had used it herself when she had been young. Though I had had no real reason of using tit before, it sure did come in handy now. I'd have to remember to thank her when I saw her again, I'd told myself.  
However, as the night drew on, a certain member of our group had decided to take notice of my seclusion and pick fun at me. Higure…oh, she was _so_ dead when I got my claws on her! Her taunts weren't much at first, but they got annoying faster then one would like to think.  
"Oh, such a little Daddy's girl, aren't you?" I heard her say, an almost pleasant growl under-toned. I growled at this; it was the last straw! Well, I tried to growl, but unfortunately human are not very good at growling. Higure, however, seemed to take advantage of this as an excuse to finally go the ultimate provocation. She tackled me.

Screeching, I fought back, but she had me over-powered now. She was a demoness and I was human; but I had rage on my side. We rolled out where the others were, looked together in a writhing battle. I could hear Oka-san and Cho shouting at us, telling us to knock it off.  
Neither of us heard them, nor did we care. We were locked together in a vicious warfare, neither one giving any ground. Finally, Cho and Oka-san pried us apart. Panting, I glared at Higure, who was more than glad to glare back. As I looked up I realized Kagome-ka-san was also glaring, but it wasn't at Higure. I lowered my gaze from hers, but they could not force me to apologize.  
Suddenly the whole group was on us like a pack of worgs. Most of the voices were scolding, though I heard Otu-san say some thing like 'That's my girl,' before he was silenced by the others. Higure seemed just as stubborn as I was; she was shaking her head and even daring to snap at Cho. Finally, she struggled out of her grip and launched herself at me; I followed, doing the same.  
There was the smack of flesh hitting flesh as we collided with one another. It was awhile before we could be pried apart from one another, and we both ended up tied to a tree, our hand behind our backs. We continued however, to fire insults at one another.  
"What kind of fight did you call that?" I snapped. "You couldn't even beat me and I'm human!"  
"Well maybe I would have fought harder if it wasn't so easy, slow ass!" she snapped right back.  
"Stupid wuss!"  
"The only thing that's stupid was that insult, you human bitch!"  
"Freak of nature!"  
"Low breed!"  
"Moronic puppy-dog!"

"Why you-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Cho and Kagome-ka-san together. They then proceeded to unceremoniously gag both my and Higure. Though our tongues were silenced, our anger and dislike was clearly reflected in our eyes. When the group went to sleep, they were still tied to their trees.  
I had just maybe though about getting some sleep when I suddenly heard a flutter and a snap. My head swiveled and I saw Higure standing by here tree; she had somehow managed to chew through her gag and cut her bonds. I expected her to be smirking at me, but instead she wasn't even paying attention to me.  
Higure's head and ears were flicking about, alert. Suddenly she gave a sudden sharp bark.  
"Guys get up! _Now_!" she yelled. The others were up instantly, but somehow they seemed to have forgotten me. I struggled to be noticed as we were attacked. It was a pack of demons, small but strong. Most of the others drew the demons away from the campsite, but Higure had stayed behind to spar with her demon there.  
Suddenly, another demon appeared and it was on me before I could do anything. I tried to call for help but I couldn't. The demon raised a sickle-like claw to strike when suddenly he was clawed in two. I looked up and saw Higure there. I had barely any time to get over my shock before Higure cut me loose and pulled me behind her.  
Suddenly Higure skidded, trying to stop. I saw just why she was. The scent trail had led to a cliff-face where the others had lured the demon pack, but Higure and I didn't know this. Neither of us could stop in time, and we both went over.  
The memory of my last cliff fall came to my mind in a flood of panic. If a cliff fall had almost killed me in my normal form, what would it do to me in human form? I braced myself for pain, and sure enough it came. I hit rock fast, but I didn't continue falling. I slowly opened my eyes, and I realized I was on a ledge that out-cropped.  
"Hi…gure?" I said weakly, looking around for her. I heard a call from above, and looked up to see Higure reaching down for me. I saw that she had managed to grip onto a particularly strong tree root that stuck out of cliff-side. I managed to reach up and grab her out-stretched hand, as the only thing that seemed to be paining me this time was my left leg.  
As she pulled me up with her, I said softly, "I thought you hated me…" I felt her gaze linger on me for a minute, then she looked away and said.  
"You? Think? Ha, I'd like to see proof of that." Normally I would have bristled at this, taking it as an insult, but I caught a certain playful air hidden under the haughtiness. Higure broke through my thoughts as she tried to help me stand up, but I winced and fell back to the ground.

"Higure, I-" I could never finish the words out of my mouth before Higure had me on her back and was carrying me back to the others. I just clung there for a minute, stunned, and then I realized it. I looked back to Higure, and this time, I finally saw her in a new light.

(Yes I know. Cheesy ending. Get over it. And Higure if you think I didn't play you good well…suck it up. Anyways…Bye ya'll!)


End file.
